


Tide Coming In

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Stages of Love-- Kirk/McCoy [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of love, natural disasters: the tsunami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Coming In

"I hate weddings."

"We know," Kirk said, eyeing a leggy Bajoran bridesmaid.

"Indeed, you rarely miss an opportunity to declaim your low opinion of these events," Spock added, lifting his glass of champagne. "Nonetheless, we _are_ honored guests, and it might be...awkward if someone overheard your complaints."

"Yes, yes," muttered McCoy. "I'll be diplomatic."

"It would be appreciated," Spock murmured, watching as Kirk headed after the bridesmaid. "I would hate to see your irrationality spark a diplomatic incident."

"Spock," McCoy growled, but Spock continued. "Isn't there a human expression that the leopard cannot change his spots?"

"I grew up on Earth, Spock. I'm aware of it."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Then why are you waiting for James T. Kirk to develop _stripes?"_

Kirk and the bridesmaid were visibly flirting at this point. Jim Kirk was human, all right. They were both too damn human.

Of course, McCoy reflected as Uhura came up and took Spock's arm for a dance, they weren't the only ones. Uhura glanced over in his direction and tipped her head meaningfully in Kirk's direction.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. Two hints were plenty, and it was useless to ignore the wave of emotion he felt. He walked over. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, not meaning it at all, "but I need to borrow the Captain."

"I'm never going to see her again, am I?" Kirk asked with a mix of irritation and amusement, as McCoy steered him away.

"Nope," McCoy said, grinning.


End file.
